


a fantastic day

by respect_the_boomerang_arrow



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: CHAT IS CANON, Drabble, Gen, Over-use of italics, but more canon, no beta we die like wilbur, posters, pretty much all dialogue, retelling of a stream scene, technochat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:53:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respect_the_boomerang_arrow/pseuds/respect_the_boomerang_arrow
Summary: a more-canonized retelling of the first bit of Technoblade's 12/22/2020 stream, spreading propaganda, ft. chat
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & Dave | Technoblade's Chat
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	a fantastic day

**Author's Note:**

> the fic literally only one person asked for (it was me guys I asked for it).
> 
> fun fact! all dialogue frm "chat" is actually taken from the superchat donos from the irl stream :)
> 
> lemme know if y'all liked this and if there's any other scenes from other streams and such you want written in this style lol. this is my first work in this fandom, so I hope y'all like it
> 
> enjoy!

He doesn't know who they are. 

He doesn't even know what they are, if he's being honest.

There isn't a certain time in his life that he can pin down, a moment where "alone" suddenly became "crowded", dangling in front of a watching, judging audience only he can hear. 

Sometimes, they show up at certain time each day for months. Other times, there are weeks and months in between the visits.

They always, however, show up when something is about to happen. _'Maybe they're psychic,'_ he muses to himself. ( _Or maybe you've become trained to act only when they arrive,_ something in him whispers back.)

_"Late,"_ he suddenly hears one day. _"Late." "Technolate." "TECHNOLATE."_

"How can I be late?" Techno asks aloud. "I'm literally in my house?"

_"Late." "LAAATEE." "Techno early, pogchamp?" "Blood for the blood god!"_

"What? No, _no_ , we're gonna do a peaceful day, chat, we're just going to place some strategic posters. Minor vandalism, I assure you."

Techno immediately regrets his words as chat starts chanting, _"BLOOD FOR THE BLOOD GOD!", "WITHERS!",_ and _**"'MINOR' TERRORISM!** "_ at top volume.

"No no no, guys! _Chill_ day, a fantastic day. Anyway, how are you guys doing, I'm just smelting some sand," Techno laughs.

He winces as a cacophony of shouts and yells erupts again, all screaming to be heard. "Oh my gosh, oh my _gosh_ , you guys. You gotta spread it out, _spread it out_. You have to wait to be heard, I can't tell all at once. Come on- let's just go, guys. We're going to sneak into L'manburg and just dump propaganda everywhere." 

He grabbed his bag full of posters and left the house, heading for his portal. "We're going to have a _great_ day, guys, a _fantastic_ day. We're going to ruin L'manburg, we're going to take down all their propaganda, and put in _clearly superior propaganda_ up in it's place. It's gonna look so nice, I paid, like, a lot of people a vast sum of emeralds in the nearby villages to do some posters, and if they take it down, it's because they hate small businesses! They _can't_ take that down, because that's someone's _art_."

_"Nerd." "Is Tommy coming to help you?" "NERD." "Name your dog Emery!"_

"Thank you, guys, thank you. Name my dog Emery? Why, just 'cause? Well I'm actually- I actually already left, I don't have name tags, guys. I have..." He looks in his bag. "Uh, I have posters. And some potions. And a pickaxe. But mostly posters."

He turns onto a bridge. "Maybe I'll get some more, I think I'm running out. Maybe that one guy, what's his name, the librarian from that one village, maybe he'll have some? I dunno, guys, I dunno.

"I wonder if Phil's awake, I don't think he is, but there's probably a lot of people up right now. I'm- We're going to have to be stealthy, I didn't actually bring any good potions, just, uh, posters, which may have been a poor decision in hindsight."

Techno pulls out an invisibility potion. "But it's _fine_ ," he says, chugging it. "It's fine, we'll just hit them with a pickaxe. Or a poster. Alright, I'm going in. Quiet now, _stealth_ now, talk _later_."

He hops through the portal, swaying as he lands. _'Netherite on or off,'_ he wonders. _'On, on, better safety than sneaky. Could be any invis person in full netherite. No one would know it's me, could be any guy putting up anti government propaganda.'_

He spots the first **"JOIN L'MANBURG"** poster and grins. Grabbing a long roll from his bag, he quickly gets to work, tearing the one hanging to shreds and smoothing his onto the wall in it's place.

"What do we think, guys. It's beautiful, just look at it, _beautiful_ ," he whispers. The 12ft poster looms above him, chat agreeing chaotically.

Crafting a quick, small stone axe, he swiftly dismantles the remaining space on the L'manburgian announcement board and runs down the wooden path, looking for more places to place the 9x12ft posters.

Yes, today's gonna be a _fantastic_ day. 

**Author's Note:**

> this work is inspired by the character Technoblade as portrayed by Technoblade himself. if Technoblade or someone affiliated with him would like me to remove this for any reason, I will, no hesitation. no intention of disrespect and/or offense was meant by this written, fictional work and I gain no profit in anything but joy from kudos and comments.


End file.
